harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagini
Gender Is Nagini a he or a she? I don't have a book handy. MadMuggle 06:56, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Nagini is a female. Her name means "female naga". The naga are a fictional race of snake-people in South Asian mythologies. They are most known in the MMORPG World of Warcraft.--[http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Kirochi K''' ''')] (talk) Pronunciation is it Na-Jee-nee or Na-gee-nee? -snoops619 :The only guide we have is from the films, where its pronounced Na-Gee-Nee. To be fair, though, I was pronouncing it that way in my head before the film came out. - Cavalier One 16:09, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's also how Jim Dale says it in the audiobooks. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 18:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::As far as i know in hindi( a language) nagini(pronounced as naa-gee-nee)means a snakeNishant77 05:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bubble image Where's the image of Nagini in the bubble from? I've never seen it before. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 18:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It was from the inside of the dust-jacket of the U.K edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I liked it, and it also gave a good indication of how big Nagini is supposed to be - Snoops619 HBP film According to the Appearances section, Nagini appears in the film for HBP. I really don't remember this at all, when does she appear? Christophee (talk) 01:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I think, it was placed since the trailer show her. She appears quickly so most of the viewers can't recognize. Her appearance is when Harry attempt to touch the Horcrux ring in Dumbledore's office. A very quick flashback scene. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right, I remember that scene but it all flashed so quickly that I didn't make out Nagini. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Frank Bryce could not have been used to create Nagini's Horcurx. first, he never even meant to make harry a horcurx, so that was his last one. second, Voldemort had nagini with him right before he killed Frank. :Rowling sayed that Bertha Jorkins's murder was used to make Nagini a Horcrux. However, in the films, it could be entirely possible that Bryce's murder was used for that same purpose (this isn't considered canon, of course). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Etymology Kipling's she-cobra in "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" is named "Nagaina", not "Nagina"; the "gai" is pronounced like "guy". I'm not registered here, but I'm thnidu on Wikipedia. 17:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) god that snake freaks me out! but in deathly hallows how the heck did she turn into that old lady? I mean she did disguise herself with what polyjuice potion? I think it was more that the snake was wearing her, like a second skin. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Snake from Zoo in Sorcerer's / Philosopher's Stone = Nagini? How true is this? I've encountered from Tumblr this post of JK Rowling saying: :“''Yes, it’s rather funny, really, that next to no-one realised the snake that Harry set free in Philosopher’s Stone turned out to be Voldemort’s final Horcrux, Nagini.” — J.K. Rowling But I tried to google the very same quote but all of the links are from tumblr. Could someone confirm this? 01:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well I myself didn't believe what you said at first but then I googled it and I found a dozen of different sites stating the quote by Rowling and saying that the Snake is infact Nagini. This is no 100% proof, however, unless there is a video or some more reliable proofs that confirm it. My personal belief is that Nagini is not the same Snake as the Boa Constrictor from the first book simply because I think Nagini was picked up in Albania while the Boa Constrictor was going to Brazil. It is possible however. 16:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :: This is NOT true. The quote was started as a joke on tumblr. Besides, Nagini is a viper (a venomous snake), and the snake Harry set free was a boa (a constrictor, not a venomous snake). :: Nagini is a female, and the snake from PS is a male... :: If you need further proof that Nagini is not in fact the snake from PS, there is the fact that boa constrictors do no have fangs, while Nagini most certianlly does as she used them to bite Arthur Weasley. GI Joe: Renegades I just noticed this. Is it just me or does Cobra Commander/Serpentor/Baroness remind you guys a lot of Voldemort/Nagini/Bellatrix? Ty 05:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ha! That's funny^^^ Nagini and English? Can Nagini understand any parts of English? Because in the beginning of both ''Deathly Hallows ''and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Voldemort tells Nagini "dinner" in English. Could Nagini have understood what he said, or just knew what he wanted to have done? In Part 2, Voldemort tells Nagini to "Kill" in English (he says it in Parseltongue in the book), and she just goes and kills Snape. Can snakes even learn English? I wouldn't be surprised if she knew what "kill" meant, what with having an owner like Voldemort. AlastorMoody 19:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Could Nagini's ability to understand English - and to reason in humanlike fashion - be explained by the fact that she was a Horcrux? Harry,after all, could speak parseltongue for the same reason. 23:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It is also probably that the filmmakers intended to portray Voldemort's Parselmouth as English, for the sake of the non-HP obsessed people, who would not understand what Voldemort was saying. Also that scene is a dream sequence of Harry's and so he just may hear parseltounge as English. Mastery of the Elder Wand Is it necessary to put a piece in the Behind the Scenes section about how if Snape had been the master of the elder wand Nagini would have taken it from Snape as she killed him? M4rius 20:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, gaining mastery which was later given to Harry when Harry disarmed Draco in book 7. In the family? Could Nagini have belonged to Merope Gaunt before her death? It would explain why ''Voldemort is fond of her. If she was his mother's then it would be for sentimental reasons, and it would also explain ''why Voldemort made her a Horcrux; to remember his mother. Withstanding death is something that he believes wizards and witches should be able to do, and he believed, for many years, that his mother died because of his father. It would also mean that he is gloating to his father that, through making Nagini a Horcrux, he is withstanding death. What do you think?HarryPotterRules1 04:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Read the books. He found her in Albania. 18:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Nagini was originally the snake in the first book and movie that harry freed from the glass window at the zoo. 23:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC)